Class: Architect
Architects are masters of the physical. Architects are based on creating the battlefield around them, then changing it periodically to benefit their allies and punish their enemies. Architects have little reward for being durable, so they are typically best to keep behind more durable allies. To become an Architect, you must have Smithing, Terramancy, or Scholar. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Class Special: Shifting Shapes - The Architect can move all structures he or she has built up to ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 4 )m in any direction. Any enemies crushed by two structures colliding take [ ( Spell Effect x 3 ) + ( 2d20 ) ] damage, and are moved to a location outside the Crushing Space. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: Spawn Formation of Bedrock - 10 MP - Summons a Formation of Bedrock that is 5m x 5m x 5m at a location within ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 5 )m. Cannot trap units inside the Formation. The shape of the Bedrock inside the area is your choice; For example, you can create a wall of Spikes out of the Bedrock in the area, or you can create a ramp with the Bedrock. If Overcast, is a 10m x 10m x 10m Formation instead. The Architect can suspend these formations in the air. Bedrock Formations have ( Spell Effect x 0.1 ) Durability. Enemies can consume their attacks to remove 1 Durability. Once at 0 Durability, the Formations disappear. Max of 5 Durability. Level 1: Spawn Aether Gate - 25 MP - Summons an Aether Gate at a location within 10m. The Aether Gate has ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) Hit Points. If Overcast, the Aether Gate has ( Spell Effect x 2 ) Hit Points instead. Allies can step into Aether Gates to teleport to other Aether Gates on the battlefield. Aether Gates are 2m round circles, that are 5m high. Level 1: Spawn Random Trap - 15 MP - Summons a Trap with any number of random effects determined by the Game Master, as well as the basic trait of dealing ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) damage to enemies that activate the trap. Trap must be deployed within ( Spell Effect x 0.1 + 1 )m. If Overcast, has the base effect of dealing ( Spell Effect ) damage instead. Level 3: Restorative Pad - Upon use, creates a Healing Pad on the Floor in a 5m radius circle around you. This Healing Pad has ( Spell Effect ) Hit Points. While standing on the Healing Pad, allies recover + ( Spell Effect x 0.2 ) Hit Points and Mana Points each turn. One use per encounter. Level 5: Spawn Illusion - 20 MP - Summons an Illusory Replica of a being of the caster's choice that the party has encountered within this Play Session, or within a time frame that the Game Master decides. This Replica has ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) Hit Points, and is summoned within 10m of the Architect. The Illusory Replica may not convince your enemies. If Overcast, the Illusory Replica is instead totally convincing, and also has ( Spell Effect ) Hit Points instead. The Replica has no Attack Damage, and has your Movement. Level 6: Spawn Suction Zone - 15 MP - Summons a Suction Zone within ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 2 )m, pulling in a direction of your choice. Whenever any unit ( Ally or enemy ) enters the zone, they are immediately moved to the end of the Zone in the direction that the Suction Zone is pushing. While being pushed against a wall with a Suction Zone, units can move along the wall. Suction Zone can be dispelled by either using a Purge Effect on it, or using a Counterspell on it ( The Zone handles itself as a continually recast spell ). If Overcast, the Zone is 10m x 10m x 10m instead. Suction Zones can be partially or entirely inside walls and structures. Units are moved with very powerful force, which can lead to them slamming into walls or being shot with certain structures. Level 8: Apprentice Pool - Upon use, spawns an Apprentice Pool at a location within 10m. Each turn, the Pool spawns an Architect's Apprentice with ( Spell Effect x 0.2 ) Hit Points, and the Spell "Spawn Formation of Bedrock", except the spell costs 0 MP, spawns formations that are 1m x 1m x 1m, and cannot Overcast. The Architect can control up to five of these Apprentices before they begin to simply build things at random. The Architect can stop the Apprentices from spawning at will. All of these mini-formations within 5m of one another count as one Formation. One use per encounter. Level 10: Ball of Death - 60 MP - Spawns a Ball Of Death that has a radius of 5m at a location within 20m. Until your next turn, the Ball of Death cannot deal any damage. While active, whenever an enemy touches the Ball of Death for the first time in a turn, they take ( Spell Effect x 3.5 ) damage, then the Ball is destroyed during the Architect's next turn. If Overcast, deals ( Spell Effect x 6 ) damage instead.